Minecraft: Algo más que cubos
by ArgetKnight
Summary: Arget, un humano mestizo, encontrará algo en su primera expedición como Capitán que puede acabar con la guerra que lleva asolando el mundo durante años...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, voy a saltarme todas las chorradas del copyright y tal, todos sabemos que no es mi intención plagiar a nadie. Este capítulo es de apertura, por lo que no habrá demasiada acción en él. Tal vez los pros de Minecraft reconozcáis a youtubers famosos, si no es el caso, pues nada. Oh, y disculpad las novatadas que ecriba, sobre todo en cuanto al tema de las pociones.**

CAPÍTULO 1

Exámenes

Arget se levantó de la cama sudando. Había vuelto a soñar con su madre. Rápidamente se despejó y se levantó de la cama, hoy era el día de los dos últimos exámenes que le permitirían convertirse en Capitán de Exploración. Los Capitanes debían dominar todos los ámbitos de conocimiento posible, y a Arget solo le restaban Magia y Alquimia.

Antes de vestirse se miró de en el espejo. Su piel negra como el carbón relucía por las gotas de sudor y sus profundos ojos morados brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación. Se dirigió a la mesa y activó una palanca que encendió la lámpara del techo. La habitación era bastante grande, con paredes y techo de madera de roble y el suelo cubierto por una alfombra de lana roja. Al lado de la puerta estaba su ropa, que consistía en una camiseta blanca de tirantes que iba debajo de una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Los pantalones, hechos de tela, pero con rodilleras cosidas, quedaban por dentro de las altas botas de cuero también, con numerosas cintas destinadas a ajustar la bota a la pierna. Los guantes, también marrones, tenían cintas similares a las de las botas y llegaban hasta el antebrazo. Por último, Arget cogió su piel de creeper. El recuerdo de su caza le vino a la cabeza. Era el primer creeper que cazó, y lo hizo con una tosca espada tallada en piedra. Como recuerdo, Arget le despellejó y desde entonces siempre llevaba su piel enrollada a modo de capa.

Antes de salir, Arget le echó un último vistazo a su casa, orgulloso. Al obtener el título de constructor, uno podía construir su propia casa en lugar de comprarla, y Arget había hecho un buen trabajo. Cerró la puerta, se ajustó su piel de creeper alrededor del cuello para que le tapara la boca y cayera por su espalda como una capa y echó a andar por la calle adoquinada. Le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de su primer examen, Alquimia, así decidió parar en el pequeño bar de Adam para desayunar.

Adam le saludó nada más verle entrar por la puerta, pues era un cliente habitual y un gran amigo.

-¡Arget! ¿Qué tal van esos exámenes para Capitán?

Adam ya había completado los estudios obligatorios hace tiempo. Cualquiera en Mineville debía estar especializado en, al menos, una disciplina (aunque casi todo el mundo se especializaba en dos). Adam había elegido Corredor, debido a su naturaleza ágil y rápida. Los Corredores participaban en las misiones de exploración como avanzadilla pues, aunque no sabían luchar, eran muy rápidos, algo indispensable para reconocer el terreno.

-Hoy debería de hacer los dos últimos exámenes.

-Ya veo. ¡Bueno, cuando apruebes lo celebraremos por todo lo alto! ¿Te pongo lo de siempre?

-Si, por favor.

Adam se dio la vuelta para buscar en los cientos de cofres que había en las paredes del pequeño local. A Arget siempre le había caído bien este tipo, se habían hecho amigos desde el momento en el que llegó a la ciudad. Adam vestía ropa negra, con protecciones en codos y rodillas. Del cuello llevaba su inseparable amuleto de oro, colgando de una fina cadena de acero, y en su nariz descansaban sus inseparables gafas de sol, que no se quitaba ni en el interior.

-Toma, ¡Que aproveche! -Dijo soltando sobre la mesa una porción de pastel de calabaza.

-¡Gracias! -Dijo Arget, sacando una pequeña esmeralda de su bolsillo y dándosela a Adam. Las esmeraldas eran la moneda general.

Tras terminarse el pastel, Arget se despidió de Adam y se encaminó al enorme edificio dónde se llevaban a cabo los exámenes. Entró en la recepción y saludó a la encargada, una chica con un largo pelo anaranjado.

-Hola. Vengo por mi examen de Alquimia.

-¿Nombre? –Preguntó la recepcionista con tono amable.

-Arget.

-Ajá, aquí estás. Tienes que ir a la tercera sala del cuarto piso. ¡Suerte con el examen!

-Muchas gracias.

Arget se encaminó al lugar con una sonrisa en los labios. Ojala todo el mundo fuera igual de amable. Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza el asqueroso de su examinador de Magia y se le quitó todo el buen humor de un plumazo. Cuando llegó a la puerta correcta, llamó y oyó un amortiguado "adelante". Cuando pasó se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa. Su examinador tenía la piel gelatinosa y la continua expresión de ausente de los limos. Los mestizajes entre humanos y otras especies no eran ninguna noticia, él mismo era fruto de un humano y una enderwoman, pero era incapaz de imaginar a nadie amando a las viscosas y verdes bolas saltarinas que eran los limos… Vestía una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-Hola, me llamo Jevin. ¿Eres Arget? –Preguntó su examinador.

-Estooo, sí, soy yo.

-De acuerdo, comencemos con el examen. En ese cofre tienes todo lo necesario, junto con un soporte de brebajes y un par de calderos con agua. Por favor, fabrica una poción de Curación potenciada, una poción de Veneno arrojable y una poción de Visión Nocturna de duración extendida.

Eran pociones difíciles de hacer, pero Arget llevaba días estudiando y practicando asique dejó que su mente vagara mientras trituraba la verruga abisal que era el ingrediente principal de toda poción. Arget acabó pensando en el sueño de esa noche.

"Estáis desterrados" rugió el enorme Enderdragon al enterarse del amor entre sus padres. Su padre, humano, se llamaba Arturo y era Capitán. En una de sus expediciones encontró a su madre malherida y, en contra de las órdenes del rey Notch, la ayudó y curó. Pronto el amor surgió entre ambos, lo cual culminó en Arget, uno de los primeros mestizos del mundo. Siete años escondiendo a su hijo fueron suficientes. Otro de los Enderman encontró a la familia en uno de sus encuentros clandestinos y los delató al Enderdragon, que mató a su padre y los desterró a su madre y a él a la tierra, campo de batalla de las enormes guerras que asolaban el mundo en ese momento, fruto de la enemistad entre las cuatro naciones. Madre e hijo se escondieron en una cueva durante la noche, cuando las batallas eran más intensas y numerosas. Pero olvidaron cubrir sus espaldas. Su madre solo tuvo tiempo de empujar a Arget a un lado cuando oyó el siseo del creeper. La montaña de carne que formaba su cuerpo estaba suspendida sobre cuatro pequeñas patas y se tambaleaba bajo el peso de la cabeza, que mantenía una macabra expresión de tristeza en sus ojos hundidos y su boca sin labios. El asqueroso ser se hinchó como un globo y se inmoló en una enorme explosión que mató a su madre al instante.

Años después de aquello, Arget había aprendido a vivir en la naturaleza, oculto de los ojos de cualquiera. Su golpe de suerte llegó cuando el rey Notch anunció que el bando de los humanos aceptaría a cualquier mestizo bajo sus muros, después de la supuesta tregua firmada entre las naciones (Que al parecer solo respetaban dos de ellas, Mineville y el End). Se graduó como Guerrero y luego comenzó a estudiar el resto de disciplinas existentes para convertirse en Capitán como su padre.

Arget se despabiló justo a tiempo para evitar que la última poción se pasara demasiado tiempo reposando. La sacó del soporte, la colocó un tapón y la agitó hasta que se tornó de un color azul marino. Acto seguido colocó el frasco junto con los otros dos, uno de color rojo brillante y el otro verde claro, con una forma de asa.

-He terminado –Le dijo a Jevin.

-Veamos que tal –Dijo acercándose a la mesa donde estaban las pociones.

Cogió la roja y le quitó el tapón. Olió el contenido y examinó el color. Finalmente se la bebió de un trago. Dejó el frasco vacío y repitió el proceso con la de color azul marino. Por último cogió la verde y, tras un examen del líquido, la lanzó contra el suelo. Al romperse, liberó una nube de color verdoso que se desvaneció tras unos segundos.

-Enhorabuena –Dijo –Ya eres un Alquimista –Y le entregó un medallón con un frasco grabado. –Pero la próxima vez pon menos zanahoria y más oro en la de Visión Nocturna. Por el sabor más que nada…

**Fin del primer capítulo. Necesito comentarios que me digan que he hecho mal y por qué, asique ya sabéis, no seáis vagazos y a escribir. Recordad, cuanto más entusiasmo vea con la serie, más me engorilaré y más rápido escribiré los capítulos.**

**Un saludo.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Capitán Arget

Arget salió sonriendo de la sala, mirando el medallón signo de su nuevo título. Lo guardó en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su chaqueta y bajó a la recepción, dónde preguntó por su próximo examen. Tras recibir las indicaciones pertinentes y la enhorabuena por parte de la chica, se encaminó al último piso, donde estaba el aula de magia. Llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante… -Dijo una voz suave y melosa.

Arget entró para encontrarse con su examinador, Seto. Era un humano normal, pero su pelo era de color púrpura, al igual que la larga toga que llevaba siempre. Por raro que pareciera, Seto era joven y no lucía la larga barba blanca típica de los magos. Arget y Seto se habían caído mal desde el primer momento que hablaron y cuando Arget se enteró de que era el examinador general de Magia, casi le da un infarto. Seto haría todo lo posible para enfadarle y tener una excusa para colocarle un suspenso.

-Hombre, Arget. –Dijo el mago. –No me digas que tú eres el que se va a examinar hoy…

-Sí, soy yo. –Dijo Arget ignorando el tono despectivo de Seto. "Lo sabías perfectamente" Pensó para sus adentros.

-Comencemos pues. El examen consistirá en tres encantamientos precisos que te permitan superar tres obstáculos que yo te pondré. Por supuesto, no te voy a decir el encantamiento que debes usar, la elección del encantamiento correcto forma parte del examen. ¿Necesitas que te lo explique de nuevo? –Dijo, como dándolo por hecho.

-No. –Dijo Arget secamente. Tenía amigos que se habían graduado en Magia y sus exámenes se limitaron a encantar determinados objetos con determinados encantamientos, sin llegar ni mucho menos a estos niveles de complejidad.

-¿Disculpa? No sabía que te podías dirigir a mí en el mismo tono con el que te diriges a tus iguales. Que yo sepa, soy el único en esta sala que tiene el título de Magia, por lo que soy tu superior. Si no te importa, llámame "señor".

-No, señor. –Dijo Arget entre dientes. "De hecho, tengo todos los títulos posibles salvo este" Pensó "YO soy TU superior" Pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí.

-Así me gusta. –Dijo con una sonrisita. –Bueno, las pruebas serán de lucha, tendrás que derrotar a tres enemigos usando solo este palito –Le lanzó un palo a Arget, que lo cogió al vuelo. –y tus encantamientos. Sígueme.

Seto se dio la vuelta y activó un botón oculto. Se oyó un sonido de pistones y una sección de la pared se retiró y abrió, revelando un pasadizo oculto. El mago entró por él, seguido por Arget, que sospesaba si partirle a Seto el palo en la nuca, coger el medallón y correr. Al final del pasadizo había una habitación de piedra, húmeda y oscura, con tres habitáculos de piedra con puerta de hierro en la pared y una mesa de obsidiana adornada con diamantes pegada a la pared contraria. La mesa tenía un libro de aspecto misterioso encima.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Seto deteniéndose en la mitad de la sala. –Detrás de estas puertas están tus rivales. Puedes aplicar el encantamiento a tu palo cuando quieras.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Arget enfadado. -¡Pero si ni siquiera sé que cosas son… señor!

-Bueno, puedes usar tu intuición para averiguarlo. –Respondió Seto con una sonrisita. –Abriré la primera puerta en cuanto me digas.

Arget frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó a la primera puerta y le pegó el oído. En el interior se oían ruidos similares a los de un xilófono junto con un ocasional sonido de piedra contra piedra. Cuando tuvo que examinarse para ser un guerrero, le obligaron a aprenderse las características de todas la criaturas descubiertas hasta la fecha, por lo que se imaginaba bastante bien qué tipo de ser se escondía tras la puerta. Sonriendo, se dirigió a la mesa de obsidiana y dejó que la energía de su cuerpo manara hasta el libro que estaba posado encima. Como resultado, éste se abrió solo y comenzó a flotar a unos centímetros de la mesa. La dificultad de saber hacer magia no residía en saber colocar un encantamiento en un objeto, pues era sorprendentemente fácil dejar fluir la energía de tu cuerpo hacia el libro mágico, se encontraba en ser capaz de elegir el tipo de encantamiento, su intensidad y saber si tu cuerpo sería capaz de soportar el hechizo. Muchos temerarios habían tratado de poner encantamientos aleatorios en sus herramientas con el resultado de hechizos de un poder tal que drenaron toda la energía de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una cáscara vacía. Arget examinó el extraño lenguaje que poblaba las páginas del libro, extraño al menos para aquellos que no lo habían estudiado. Localizó el hechizo que estaba buscando y llenó el palo con su energía. Arget tuvo que usar una generosa porción de su esencia vital para que el hechizo fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con aquel ser. Al fin y al cabo, su arma no era una espada ni un hacha, sino un palo.

-Estoy listo señor. –Dijo Arget empuñando el palo, que ahora brillaba ligeramente con una luz blanquecina y fantasmal.

-Suerte. La vas a necesitar. –Dijo Seto al tiempo que accionaba una palanca en la pared.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Arget pudo ver su interior. Sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se encontraba un esqueleto de color negruzco. En cuanto la puerta se abrió del todo, el esqueleto se levantó lentamente, dejando caer un polvillo negro de sus huesos, que chocaban entre sí produciendo el sonido de xilófono que Arget había oído antes. El ruido de piedra sobre piedra provenía del arma que el ser empuñaba. Formada por un mango de madera podrida y una hoja de piedra toscamente tallada, pero afilada a pesar de todo, se podía ver la gran espada que colgaba de las falanges ennegrecidas del monstruo. Cuando terminó de levantarse, el esqueleto, de dos metros de altura, levantó la espada con una sola mano, a pesar de su evidente peso, y comenzó a andar hacia Arget.

En cuanto le tuvo a su alcance, el esqueleto lanzó un golpe a su hombro, que Arget esquivó fácilmente. Aprovechando que el monstruo se había desequilibrado, Arget le dio un golpecito en una de las costillas con el palo. Del punto surgió una onda blanquecina que envolvió al esqueleto, el cual se empezó a retorcer al tiempo que sus huesos se deshacían lentamente. Pronto no quedó más de él que un montoncito de polvo y la espada.

-Aceptable. –Dijo Seto entre dientes.

Arget había usado el hechizo de Golpeo, que provocaba que la víctima recibiera una onda vibratoria de intensidad variable. Normalmente eso no haría más que temblar un poco al rival, pero en el caso de enemigos no-muertos como zombis o esqueletos, las vibraciones viajaban por su organismo descompuesto y lo reducían a una masa informe, o polvo en el caso de los esqueletos.

Arget se acercó a la siguiente puerta. En su interior se oía un siseo junto con una serie de golpecitos. Al igual que en el caso anterior, Arget sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba. Se dirigió a la mesa y procedió a modificar el hechizo. Normalmente se limitaría a re encantarlo, ya que era muy complicado cambiar un encantamiento ya ligado a un objeto, pero si lo repetía probablemente no se sentiría con fuerzas suficientes la tercera vez. El palo esta vez cambió el brillo blanquecino por una coloración morada. Tras volver a decirle a Seto que estaba listo, éste abrió la puerta.

Del interior de la celda salió una gigantesca araña de casi un metro de largo. En cuanto localizó a Arget, se lanzó contra su cuello, dispuesta a arrancárselo con sus mandíbulas, pero el joven fue más rápido y la golpeó con el palo en mitad de su salto. La araña se limitó a chocar contra él y luego caer al suelo dónde se retorció en un estruendo de siseos hasta morir. Arget levantó la vista hacia su examinador.

-Bueno, me conformaré con eso… -Dijo mirando con asco el cadáver.

Lo que Arget había usado no era propiamente dicho un hechizo. Las arañas eran animales sin lealtad de ningún tipo, por lo que atacaban a cualquiera que las molestara, fuera de la nación que fuera. El veneno, método usado por todos para mantener alejados a los monstruos salvajes, no hacía efecto en ellas. El End y el Void tenían sus territorios a salvo de su azote, pero Minecraftia y el Nether se vieron obligados a buscar una solución. En el Nether se encontró la forma de fabricar un veneno mucho más potente, conocido como wither, mientras que los humanos recurrieron a la magia para crear una sustancia inocua para casi todos los seres, pero extremadamente nociva para las arañas y sus familiares, de ahí que se la conociera con el nombre de "Perdición de los artrópodos"

Cuando Arget se acercó a la última puerta, Seto esbozó otra de sus sonrisitas. "Seguro que me espera una sorpresa detrás de esta puerta" pensó Arget "¿Será un creeper? No creo, Seto sabe que disfrutaría acabando con él". Pero cuando Arget colocó su oído en la puerta, lo que oyó fue algo muy diferente de lo que esperaba. Oyó una voz.

-_Parece que por fin me llega el turno. _–Dijo la voz, hablando en el idioma de los enderman, el cual, por supuesto, era conocido por Arget, pero ininteligible para la mayoría de los humanos. _-¿A qué esperas, mestizo? ¿Tienes miedo?_

Arget dio un paso atrás y miró a Seto, que seguía sonriendo. El problema no era matar a alguien de su especie, Arget ya lo había hecho antes, sino que sabía perfectamente que enderman se ocultaba tras la puerta, Se dirigió a la mesa y pensó en que encantamiento usar. "Podría usar Agudeza" pensó "pero aun así será muy arriesgado sin una espada…" De repente una idea iluminó su mente. Rápidamente se puso manos a la obra.

-Estoy listo. –Dijo.

-Disfruta de la lucha. –Comentó Seto al abrir la puerta.

Del interior de la celda salió el enderman. Tenía una anatomía similar a la humana, pero era extremadamente delgado, medía más de dos metros y sus brazos eran tan largos como sus piernas, ya bastante largas de por sí. Su cara era chupada, con dos enormes ojos morados iguales que los de Arget y su piel, negra como el carbón. Pero no era un enderman cualquiera, era el mismo que delató a su madre al Enderdagon.

-_Hola, mestizo_. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –_Este humano al que llamáis "Seto" me ha comentado que ibas a examinarte y me ha pedido amablemente que… compruebe tus habilidades. Y con comprobar me refiero a acabar con la aberración de la naturaleza que eres._

Seto parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero le cambió la cara cuando vio a Arget levantar el palo, adoptando una mueca de perplejidad exacta a la que se veía en el enderman. En lugar del brillo azul oscuro del encantamiento de Agudeza, el palo estaba envuelto en unas finas llamas que no parecían consumirlo y que iluminaban la sonrisa de Arget.

-_¡Espera! –_Dijo acaloradamente el enderman. -_¡Se suponía que ibas a usar Agudeza, no Aspecto Ígneo! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!_

-_Vaya, ya no eres tan bravucón ¿Verdad? _–Dijo Arget en el mismo idioma.

-¡Seto! –Gritó el enderman en el idioma humano. -¡Este no era el trato! ¡Dijiste que sólo iba a tener un palo encantado con Agudeza! –El acento del enderman hacía que pronunciara las palabras líquidamente. -¡Ya sabes que…!

Arget no le dio tiempo a acabar. Le golpeó con el palo el codo y todo su brazo estalló en llamas, que pronto se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. El enderman emitió un grito agónico y desapareció en un sonido de succión. El fuego no lo mataría pero los enderman eran mortalmente alérgicos al agua en estado puro y para cuando consiguiera extinguirlo ya tendría unas dolorosas quemaduras. Afortunadamente, Arget no había heredado esa debilidad de su madre, aunque se sentía mucho más cómodo en seco.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Arget, atrayendo la atención de Seto, que seguía mirando al punto donde antes estaba un enderman.

-¿¡Como que "y bien"!? –Preguntó, pasando de la perplejidad a la ira en un segundo.

-He derrotado a mi tercer y último rival. Dame la insignia de Mago.

-¡No le has derrotado! ¡El fuego no lo matará!

-No, no lo hará, pero yo he salido victorioso de nuestra lucha. En ningún momento especificaste si mi rival debía o no morir.

-Pero… tú… -Seto buscaba desesperadamente las palabras. -¡Me niego! ¡Has… hecho trampa!

-No ha hecho trampa. –Dijo una voz grave y profunda que provenía de una de las esquinas. –Ha encontrado una solución ingeniosa para burlar tu trampa y dejarte en ridículo, solución que parece haber funcionado perfectamente.

De la oscuridad de la esquina salió un hombre vestido con un traje de cuero negro, con una máscara y una capucha de ese mismo color. A su espalda llevaba un carcaj con flechas.

-Me llamo Hypixel. –Le dijo el extraño a Arget. –Soy el jefe de los examinadores y, como tal, tengo una autoridad superior a la de Seto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? –Preguntó Arget ignorando las maldiciones e insultos que comenzó a gritar Seto.

-Todo tu examen. Eres un joven con mucho talento, será un honor tenerte entre los Capitanes. –De un bolsillo sacó un medallón con un libro grabado. –Felicidades por tu aprobado en magia.

**Fin del segundo capítulo. Como ya dije antes, necesito que me digáis que os ha gustado, que debería de cambiar, etc. Oh, y perdón por el acento del enderman pero no tengo ni idea de como describirlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Ni idea de cómo llamarlo

Tras cambiar todos sus medallones por uno solo con una "C" mayúscula símbolo de su rango, Arget fue a darle la buena noticia a Adam, que se alegró mucho por él.

-¿Y cuándo es tu primera expedición? –Preguntó Adam mientras compartían una taza de café.

-No lo sé. –Contestó Arget, dando un sorbo de su taza. –Supongo que me avisarán ¿no?

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una caja de música que se encontraba detrás de los cofres que Adam mantenía detrás de la barra. Normalmente no se vería a simple vista pero Arget sabía de su existencia porque él mismo había instalado el mecanismo, como favor a Adam. Cuando se sacó el título de Ingeniero, que demostraba su maestría en los complejos circuitos de la piedra energética conocida como redstone, Adam le pidió un circuito que le avisara todos los días a la misma hora. Arget lo construyó con gusto, pero no le preguntó para qué lo quería. Si Adam no se lo había dicho era porque no quería que lo supiera y Arget no era de los que insistían.

-Vaya, me tengo que ir. –Dijo Adam.

-No pasa nada –Dijo Arget apurando la taza de café. –Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

Adam abrió una puerta detrás de la barra, que comunicaba con la zona en la que vivían él y su esposa (la casa era mitad hogar, mitad bar) mientras Arget salía por la puerta trasera, ya que la principal estaba cerrada, al igual que el bar a esas horas.

Mientras Arget se dirigía a su casa, una ráfaga de viento le golpeó haciendo que se estremeciera. El otoño se acababa y pronto comenzaría a nevar frecuentemente. El joven se arrebujó en su piel de creeper y aceleró el paso. Pronto llego a su propia casa y rápidamente cerró la puerta para que no entrara el frío. En lugar de encender la luz, a pesar de la creciente oscuridad, se dirigió al piso inferior de su casa, donde se encontraba su propia biblioteca y su mesa de encantamientos sobre la que descansaba el caro tomo de magia, igual al que tenía Seto. Arget rodeó la biblioteca y se dirigió a una puerta semiescondida entre dos estanterías. Al abrirla se revelaron unas escaleras de mano, por las que procedió a bajar, llegando a una sala cuyas paredes eran de ladrillos de piedra en lugar de madera. La sala era bastante grande pero parecía pequeña por la cantidad de pequeños hornos que tenía. La habitación estaba presidida por una enorme construcción de ladrillo con un hueco donde ardía un gigantesco fuego. Arget se dirigió al hueco y, tras dejar su chaqueta y su capa en una mesa al lado (ya que hacía un calor tremendo en la habitación), agarró una enorme pala de hierro y sacó con ella una barra un poco achatada de un mineral de un color rosado, que depositó cuidadosamente en un yunque. Mientras esperaba a que se enfriara un poco, Arget sacó de uno de los hornos un cazo con un líquido transparente. Echó el líquido en un molde y sumergió en el la barra de mineral, que había pasado a ser morado. Mientras esperaba a que el líquido se solidificara sobre la barra, Arget se dirigió a la mesa dónde había dejado sus cosas y comenzó a trabajar un pequeño objeto con un martillo. Tras un buen rato de trabajo, Arget observó su creación a la luz de las llamas. Se trataba de una empuñadura de espada. El mango, que medía mano y media, era de madera y tenía incrustadas unas sinuosas filigranas de oro, mientras que la guardia era de hierro sólido. El pomo del final era una pequeña esmeralda, tallada y pulida hasta formar una esfera casi perfecta. Tras depositar la empuñadura de nuevo en la mesa, Arget se dirigió al molde. La barra del mineral había pasado a ser de un negro azulado, mientras que el líquido transparente había pasado a un azul verdoso traslúcido. "Obsidiana y diamante. Espero que valga la pena, porque me ha costado una fortuna" pensó Arget, cogiendo el objeto con unas tenazas pues, aunque ya era sólido, aún estaba demasiado caliente como para tocarlo con las manos. Lo llevó al yunque y se dispuso a darle forma.

Aunque los Constructores tenían licencia para fabricar armas y herramientas, solo aquellos con el rango de Capitán podían fabricar sus propias armas personalizadas. Todos los Capitanes tenían un arma propia, fabricada con sus propias manos. Arget llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando en su arma, aunque técnicamente no podía empezar a fabricarla hasta tener el rango. Sin embargo, crear un arma así llevaba mucho tiempo, y Arget no era de los que esperaban.

Cada material tenía ventajas y desventajas. El elemento más usado era el hierro, debido a su abundancia y fortaleza, pero había quienes preferían otras materias primas. El oro, por ejemplo, era frágil, caro y difícil de trabajar, pero su naturaleza hacía que aceptara hechizos y encantamientos muchísimo mejor que otros materiales. Sin embargo, el material preferido era el diamante. Extremadamente escaso, el diamante correctamente trabajado creaba armas que nunca perdían el filo y que atravesaban hasta la más gruesa armadura.

Arget pensó inmediatamente en diamante cuando comenzó a idear su arma, pero estaba seguro de que había un material incluso más duro. Cuando estudió el oficio de Constructor, Arget tuvo que aprenderse las propiedades de todos y cada uno de los minerales que se escondían bajo tierra. Así descubrió la obsidiana. Formada cuando el agua corría sobre la lava, la obsidiana era extremadamente dura, pero no se usaba para hacer herramientas debido precisamente a que su dureza la hacía intrabajable. Sin embargo, Arget había descubierto que, bajo un calor extremo, la obsidiana se reblandecía lo suficiente como para darle forma. Sin embargo, pese a la extrema resistencia de la obsidiana, ésta no podía ser afilada al nivel del diamante. Finalmente, Arget encontró la solución: Un arma con un cuerpo de obsidiana que aguantara los golpes y añadiera peso; y una cobertura de diamante tallado que hiciera las veces de filo. A su vez, Arget había decidido añadir algo de oro a la empuñadura para facilitar la entrada de hechizos.

Tras más de una hora de moldeo continuo, Arget enfrió la hoja en agua y la observó. El centro de obsidiana se veía a través del diamante, de un azul verdoso traslúcido, que la cubría. La capa era muy fina en la base, pero se iba haciendo más gruesa según iba subiendo. En la parte de arriba de la hoja, la cobertura de diamante formaba una cabeza de hacha, mientras que al otro lado se convertía en un pico similar al de una guadaña. El conjunto medía más de un metro y pesaba bastante, aunque no demasiado para usarla con una sola mano. Arget insertó la hoja en la empuñadura y la aseguró, para luego blandirla y asegurarse de que estaba bien equilibrada. Tras comprobar que así era, la enfundó en una vaina de cuero y se la colgó a la espalda para ver como quedaba.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Arget oyó un ruido fuera. Se trataba del estridente sonido de una alarma. Alarma que indicaba que se estaba atacando la ciudad. Arget se puso rápidamente su chaqueta y su piel de creeper, desenfundó su nueva arma y corrió escaleras arriba.

Cuando salió por la puerta, Arget encontró un panorama desolador. La sección de la muralla más cercana había caído y los monstruos entraban a montones. Arget separó a un zombi de su cabeza y esquivó la flecha que le lanzó un esqueleto. Corrió al centro de la ciudad, dónde se suponía que se debían organizar los Capitanes, Guerreros y todo aquel que supiera luchar, pero algo le paró en seco. Allí, entre los escombros y rodeado de monstruos, flotando a un palmo del suelo, sujetando su enorme guadaña de metal negruzco, estaba Herobrine.

Arget no se lo pensó dos veces: dio media vuelta y echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Una cosa era matar a unos cuantos monstruos, pero Herobrine era otro cantar. El Emperador del Vacío podía destrozarlo como a un muñeco con solo alzar una mano. Arget rodeó la manzana y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad por otro camino. Cuando llegó, se encontró con el resto de Capitanes, que discutían sobre como encabezar el ataque. El chico pasó por el medio empujando gente hasta llegar al jefe de los capitanes, Hypixel.

-¡Herobrine… está… aquí…! –Dijo Arget casi sin aliento.

-¿Herobrine? –Contestó el jefe. -¿Estás seguro? –Al ver que Arget asentía con la cabeza, Hypixel se giró hacia la multitud y gritó: -¡Necesito a dos corredores para que le digan al rey Notch que Herobrine está aquí! ¡Urgente!

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos! –Dijo un chico con pelo castaño y voz suave que cogía del brazo a un Adam que no parecía compartir su dedicación. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo.

-¡Que vienen! –Se oyó un grito.

Arget se giró hacia la voz y vio la horda de zombis y esqueletos que venían.

-¡Atacad! –Gritó a su vez Hypixel, al tiempo que desenvainaba dos cuchillas de diamante gemelas que llevaba a la espalda.

Arget a su vez desenvainó su arma, que aún no había nombrado, y corrió con la multitud. Uno se sentía mucho más valiente en compañía de doscientas espadas extra. Se desvió un poco hacia la izquierda para situarse al lado de Hypixel y partió a un zombi por la mitad, para luego girarse y hacer polvo las vértebras del cuello de un esqueleto que pasaba por allí. Volteó su arma y hundió el pico en la calavera de un segundo esqueleto, para luego hacer un placaje contra un zombi que estaba de espaldas. Antes de que se levantara, Arget dividió cuidadosamente su cráneo en dos partes mediante un golpe a dos manos. En ese momento una flecha le alcanzó en el hombro y le tiró al suelo. Gruñendo de dolor, Arget se incorporó y se sacó lentamente la punta de flecha. Por fortuna, era una punta fina, por lo que no se desgarraría el músculo al sacarla. La flecha se había hundido bastante y le había inutilizado el brazo izquierdo. El chico recogió su arma, se puso de pie a duras penas y se alejó lentamente del campo de batalla.

-¿Arget? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Cuando levantó la vista, el chico vio al limo azul que le había examinado de alquimia, Jevin. -¿Para esto querías el título de alquimia? ¿Para ir sin pociones al campo de batalla? –El limo resopló y dejó caer una botella a los pies de Arget. Una nube de color rosa se extendió a su alrededor. Casi de inmediato, Arget sintió un gran alivio en la herida del hombro. Jevin había usado una poción de regeneración bastante potente, lo que sorprendió a Arget. Las pociones de regeneración eran bastante caras.

Cuando su herida se estaba ya cerrando, Arget vio a Herobrine de nuevo. Apartaba como a moscas a los Guerreros y Capitanes que osaban cruzarse en su camino, sin ni siquiera usar su guadaña.

-¿Dónde está Notch? –Preguntó a Jevin.

-No lo sé, pero espero que llegue pronto. Dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo nosotros solos.

Como si fuera resultado de una invocación, Notch apareció de la nada a pocos pasos. Por su aspecto, no muchos creerían que era un rey: calvo, con barba negra, ojos pequeños y vestido con una sencilla camiseta marrón y unos gastados pantalones grises. A su espalda llevaba un enorme mandoble de un acero blanquecino que, según él, provenía de las estrellas.

Sin mediar palabra, Notch desenfundó su mandoble y comenzó a correr hacia Herobrine.

**Bueno, pues fin del capítulo. Perdón por haber tardado cuatro siglos y medio en escribirlo, pero los exámenes de Septiembre y la selectividad me han tenido cogido por los huevos. En cuanto al capítulo en sí, lo siento por las chorradas que haya puesto en cuanto a la forja del arma de Arget, no tengo ni idea de herrería. Ya sabéis que poner en la review: aspectos positivos, negativos, curiosidades, etc. Oh, y decidme si alguno ha reconocido ya a algún youtuber famoso, tengo curiosidad.**


End file.
